


Tainted Love

by Anonymous



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Roy Harper, Bottom Roy Harper, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, POV Roy Harper, Resurrected Jason Todd, Smutty, Tags Are Hard, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roy, after a while of flirting and talking, finally got Jason Todd in bed with him. After a couple late night bootycalls that has Roy tumbling, Oliver tells Roy that Batman recently told him that the infamous Red Hood, a gang lord in Gotham, is actually Jason Todd, who Roy has found himself falling for.Can he pull himself away from Jason's tainted love, or will he allow himself to be pulled under into Jason's dark life?~Timelines are kinda different from actual comics~
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248
Collections: Anonymous





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is literally an idea I got like, a month ago at work when I heard Tainted Love by Soft Cell, hence the title.
> 
> And I figured who better to write it about then our lovely boys Jason and Roy.
> 
> ~Enjoy~

Roy hissed as he felt teeth digging into his shoulder, stifling a moan from the person behind him, buried to the hips in Roy's ass.

The solid weight pressed against his back, the bulking form, was none other than Jason Todd, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, who had been killed by the Joker countless years ago. And yet here he was, fucking Roy senseless. And yet here he was, real and breathing and warm. 

"Fucck," Roy muttered, pain shooting through his body from several different points, causing his vision to go blurry.

One of Jason's arms was wrapped around Roy's stomach, keeping them pressed together, his other hand against the bed, steadying himself as he rocked against Roy, smashing their bodies together in an even tempo. The small amounts of pain Roy was experiencing was greatly overruled by the pleasure he was getting. The few times he had slept with Jason had been probably the best sex of his life, and at this stage, Roy was beginning to worry he was falling for Jason.

Outside of sleeping together, they hung out a bit, Jason was apparently traveling and had decided to stop by Star City for a few days and ended up reconnecting with Roy, who he remembered from the Teen Titans. Roy had been immediately floored by how damn sexy Jason was and if he had started flirting immediately, well that was his own damn business. It had taken him less than two days to convince Jason to stick around longer than the few days he had been planning to, and from there it took less then a week to get the younger man so sexually frustrated that he ended slamming Roy into a wall and kissing him so passionately Roy was literally weak at the knees.

He hadn't been particularly surprised to discover that Jason was a Dom, he was just rather glad that he himself was a switch and quite content with letting Jason take the lead now. Jason had been the first one to suggest sex, originally intending it to be a one-night stand deal, as he was planning on moving on, returning to his travels. One night turned into two, and two nights became four more, and now it had been three weeks since that first night. and Jason still hadn't left. 

They weren't a couple. They didn't do dates, and they didn't stay at each other's places. But Roy still checked his phone after patrol every night just to make sure Jason hadn't sent him a "come over?" text. On night when they did have sex, like tonight, they'd do their thing, maybe eat a late snack, and then whoever had come to the other would leave. No need for staying the night and letting things get messy. After all, it was just a temporary thing, right? Just until Jason left.

So why was Roy so worried about Jason.

"Well, that was good."

Roy looked up at Jason, startled slightly, who was pulling his cargo pants back on, zipping them up and then looking around to find his shirt.

"Ye-" Roy cleared his throat. "Yeah. Its here."

He rolled over, reaching down the side of the bed and grabbing the black shirt from the floor where he had dropped it. He had spaced out right after orgasming and must've missed the usual pillow talk/lazy kissing bit they did, hence why Jason's talking had startled him. Roy sat up, holding the shirt out. Jason stepped closer to take it, and in the dim light, Roy could see all his scars. The giant Y on his chest from his autopsy after death always caught his attention first. As did all the various smaller scars carefully lined around it. He had no doubts they were self inflicted.

"Thanks," Jason muttered, noticing Roy's gaze.

He took the shirt and stepped back, quickly pulling the tight article over his head and began tucking it into his pants. Roy, still just sitting on the bed naked, finally forced himself to get up, finding his boxers and pulling them on. He walked over to his broken dresser and tugged it open just far enough to pull out a pair of sweatpants, slipping them on.

"You want anything before you go?" He asked, finding a hair tie and pulling his tangled, and honestly greasy, hair into a messy bun, already heading for the bedroom door.

"Depends what you got, Harper."

Roy walked out to the kitchen, rather smoothly considering what had just happened to his body, and pulled open the fridge. Not much could be found inside, some old Chinese takeout, a tub of lunchmeat that was probably spoiled, way too much cheese for a single man living on his own. A couple odds and ends ingredient. Tomorrow was grocery day, so that's why he was so low on everything. He sighed through his nose and opened the freezer instead.

"Well, unless you wanna wait 20 minutes for some frozen pizza, I don't got anything."

"That's fine."

The sound of someone throwing themselves down on a sofa followed the words, and Roy looked around to see Jason on the sofa with his feet sticking out over the armrest. He was a little surprised, normally Jason was always quick to bail, get back home, or rather to his temporary safehouse. Roy was the more likely of the two to stick around for a bit after, but even he didn't stay over a half an hour.

"Okay."

Roy pulled the frozen pizza out, turned on the oven and began adding more toppings to the sad, cheap pizza to make it appetizing. While he was waiting for the oven, he grabbed his quiver from where he had abandoned it upon returning to his apartment and started inspecting his arrows, the carbon fiber shafts giving little whispery noises as he pulled them out, checking the feathers and heads, making sure none of the wires on the trick arrows were broken.

Jason hadn't moved. And he didn't move for 15 minutes while their pizza slowly got nice and crispy. Roy just left him alone, fixing any broken arrows and digging out his supplies to begin tinkering with a new trick arrow he had prototyped. It was nice, not being alone. Sure he had Ollie, Dinah, and Connor, hell even Mia. But he was still alone. He had felt alone for a long time. Even surrounded by his family. There was this hole inside of him that would never heal, but Jason seemed to be able to mask it.

Did Roy mention he was worried he was falling for Jason?

"Jay."

Jason grunted and picked up an arm, waving to show he had acknowledged Roy's call. Roy chuckled and pulled the pizza out, slicing it in large triangular pieces and then stacking two plates full before walking over to Jason. The man sat up and took one, shoving a hand through his black bangs to push them back out of his face. Roy sat on the other side of the sofa, eating in silence and staring at the black tv across from him. It was nearly 4am, and he had work tomorrow, so he should probably go to bed. But here he was.

"Well. Thanks for the food."

Jason was standing, his plate empty, the larger man ate huge portions compared to Roy. 

"Yeah."

Roy watched Jason yawn, interrupting whatever he was about to say as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Not gonna pass out on your drive home?"

Jason didn't respond, looking away. Roy narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm leaving . . . Soon. For real this time. I have things I need to deal with back in Gotham."

"Oh." The word slipped from Roy's lips. He felt like he had just been gut punched, air escaping his lungs as he stared up at Jason.

"Yeah." 

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, and then yawned again.

"Jay, seriously, you look like you're about to pass out."

Roy pushed himself up smoothly, walking over to Jason.

"I'll be fine, Roy-Toy. Don't worry about me."

"I do."

Roy brought his hand up to Jason's cheek, feeling the warm skin against his cold hands. Jason leaned into the touch, sighing lightly.

"Stay."

"Roy-"

"No. That's not what I meant. Just stay for the night."

Jason stared at him for a moment, not speaking. Roy didn't say anything either, just waited. Jason brought his hand up, gently trailing his fingers along a small bruise he had left at the base of Roy's neck. His eyes were a maze, carefully guarded and impossible to escape, or even enter for that matter.

"Fine," Jason breathed out.

Roy felt himself smiling. He swiped his thumb against Jason's cheek again before stepping away, gathering their plates and quickly washing up. He could hear Jason moving around but didn't question it.

"Hey, do you have extra blankets?"

Roy shut off his water and turned to Jason, who was standing in front of the sofa, looking around.

"You ain't sleeping on the sofa, you barely fit on the damn thing."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Then-"

"Todd, we have had sex, what six times now? I think we're past bed-sharing level."

Jason chuckled and shrugged, grabbing his burner phone off the coffee table and disappearing into Roy's bedroom. Roy grabbed his quiver and other vigilante items and hid them safely before following after Jason. The man was undressing again, Roy just navigated into the bathroom, doing his various night routine tasks. When he came back out, Jason was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Which side do you prefer?" Roy asked as he stepped out of the sweatpants and found a clean sleep shirt to pull on.

"I don't . . . I don't know?"

"Well which side do you usually sleep on?"

"The middle?"

"Jesus, you hog. I'll kick you in the shins if you do that."

Roy just got into bed, curling up on the left side, his preferred side, plugging in his phone and answering texts from his family. Jason chuckled, and hesitantly got in next to him. Roy flicked off the lights after checking that his alarm was on.

"Night, Jay."

"Night."

Roy wasn't surprised when he woke up the next morning and Jason was gone.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Roy, we need to talk."

Roy looked up at Oliver, his dad, who had just gotten off the phone with some politician. Oliver didn't look pleased, and had given Roy an indescribable look when he had walked into their headquarters that evening.

"Sure, whats up, Oli?" Roy asked, setting down his bow.

"Let's sit down?"

Oliver started walking to the nearby computer chairs. Roy hesitantly followed, sitting in one across from Oliver, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I talked to Br- Batman, last night, and he gave me some mildly disturbing news that I feel you should know."

Roy felt his heart leap into his throat, was Jason okay?!

"Jason Todd-"

"No."

Oliver held a hand, silencing Roy.

"He's okay, Roy, but I know you care about him, so that why I'm telling you this," Olivet explained. "Jason's not who you think he is. . . He's not . . . A good person, Roy. He's the Red Hood."

Slapping Roy would've been nicer. He felt like someone was waterboarding him, like he was choking, cold water being dumped on him. He stared at Oliver in shock as his brain processed what was just told to him. But that's not right, the Red Hood was a murderer, he had tried to kill Batman and the rest of the Gotham vigilantes. Jason talked about his family so fondly, not like someone who had tried to kill them, he had been murdered, not committed them. Right?

"What? He felt the words slip out of his mouth, even as he realized Oliver was right.

Red Hood had disappeared in Gotham, and two weeks later Jason appeared in Star City. Jason had stayed for a few weeks, and nothing was heard from Red Hood, just from his gang. And then Jason had left a few days ago, and Red Hood had reappeared in Gotham.

Jason had disappeared the day after their last evening together, the one where Jason had spent the night. He had come by to say goodbye, and Roy wasn't there, but of course he wasn't, because Jason had come by while the ginger was on patrol, and he knew Roy's typical patrol schedule. Roy had come home that night to find a note on the counter reading  _ "Hey, cutie. Sorry to bail without a proper goodbye, but we both know this is better. Don't worry, I'll stay in touch and I'm sure you'll see me soon, after all, no one can quite get me going like you. See ya soon, Jaybird".  _ And of course he'd been upset, but he didn't try to chase after Jason, knowing that it wouldn't have done anything.

He felt like he was drowning. Jason couldn't be Red Hood. Roy would've known. He should've known. But then again, he had noticed the bruises and scars. And he should've questioned it. He had noticed Jason's flightiness about anything vigilante, anything to do with his death and return from the grave. Roy should've known.

"I'm sorry, Roy."

Oliver was sorry. Because he had met Jason once in the past month, seen how Roy looked at him, seen how he looked at Roy. He was sorry because he knew how much information like this hurt. He was sorry because he knew what would have to happen to Jason. And he knew Roy knew that if Jason showed back up, he'd have to take him into custody. And Oliver knew how much that hurt.

"Why don't you go home? I'll take Mia out . . ."

Roy felt himself nodding numbly, pushing up off his chair, walking away, getting his backpack and phone, and walking out of the hideout. Numb. He felt numb, that empty feeling seeping back into his bones. He found himself standing in his apartment, just staring at the floor as he tried to process what his life was.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Drop your weapon!"

Roy had put as much authority, as much anger as he could into his deep bellow, using the gravelly voice he and Oliver used when in uniform. He had his bow pulled fully back, the 70lb draw weight barely a struggle, the feathers of the arrow against his cheek. Only he knew that the arrow was a stun arrow, the fairly blunt arrowhead wired with electronics that would give enough of a shock to incapacitate a full grown man. 

"I won't ask again!"

Roy's hands were steady, holding the bow at full draw wasn't even straining his muscles yet. He could do this for a while.

The person he was aiming at, was none other then Red Hood, or rather, Jason Todd. Who currently had a gun to Roy's father's head. Oliver, dressed as Green Arrow, was on his knees, facing Red Hood, and also Roy, due to Roy being positioned behind Hood. He was calm, watching Roy, knowing he was reading the situation correctly.

"Or what?"

Hood's voice was distorted slightly by his helmet, he turned his head slightly, looking back at Roy, gun still so aimed at Oliver's head.

"Or this arrow will go through your kidneys."

Hood didn't respond, looking down at Oliver, who kept a neutral expression, his hands raised, blood coming from his broken nose. He'd have a lovely time explaining this to the press. 

"Drop the gun and give me the bag, Red Hood. I don't want to do this."

Red Hood shifted, stepping behind Oliver, keeping the gun against the man's head, but now moved so he could look at Roy, who was taking slow steady breaths.

Why were they in this situation? Well, Oli had been chasing a lead on Deadshot, which led him to Gotham. Batman, currently busy with his own supervillains, had given them permission to come follow the lead, given that they didn't blow anything up. Normally, Oliver would take Mia, or rather Speedy, with him on these things, but she had just had her wisdom teeth removed and was sidelined. So Oliver had asked Roy to come. The lead led them to a warehouse, which is where they were now, Red Hood stealing their evidence, and preparing to kill Green Arrow.

Roy wasn't having a good day.

None of the men made a move, Roy's gaze flicked down to Oliver, who blinked once at him. Roy ignored the silent signal. He took a deep breath, releasing the tension on the bow and letting the arrow slide out of draw, lowering his bow.

"That was a dumb move, Arsenal."

Red Hood adjusted his grip on his gun, any emotion hidden by his red helmet.

"No. Because I know you won't hurt him."

"And why's that?" Red Hood said with a scoff.

"Because I don't think you want to hurt me like that, Jason."

Roy could see Hood's breath catch, but that was the only sign of what he was thinking.

"Damn, the old man told you?"

Roy just nodded, watching him carefully, Oliver was scowling, but Roy knew what he was doing. He unknocked the arrow, sliding into his quiver, taking a step forwards. Red Hood tensed.

"Come on, I don't want to fight you, we're just following a lead, yeah? Wrong place, wrong time."

Roy continued walking forwards, and Red Hood let him, watching warily. Roy slid his bow over his shoulder, holding his hands up. He didn't have armor. All it would take would be for Roy to be wrong and he'd be dead. He stopped barely a foot in front of Oli, eye trained on Hood. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on the gun, pulling it away from Oliver's head. And Red Hood let him.

"Damnit," Hood muttered, stepping back, away from Oliver and away from Roy.

They looked at each for a moment before he suddenly dropped the bag he had been stealing and then spun, sprinting away. Roy watched him leave, not trying to follow or catch him. Just watching.

It made his heartache.

He helped Oli up, asking if he was okay, and getting berated in response, Roy just ignored him, snatching up Hood's abandoned bag and then producing a handkerchief, pressing it to Oliver's nose. They headed back to the safehouse they were staying(that Bruce had loaned them). Oliver started to go through the evidence and leads and all the information they had gathered, while Roy slipped out, sending a text and then heading across town.

He was rather pleased when he heard the sound of a grapple, then the crunch of a person landing on the gravel roof. He cast a glance over his shoulder and sure enough, Red Hood was standing on the opposite side of the roof, looking at him. Roy turned and sat on the halfwall, crossing his arms, waiting. Slowly, Red Hood walked closer, and when he was a few feet away, he reached up, pulling off the helmet to reveal Jason, with a black domino mask pressed around his eyes.

"How'd you know I wasn't gonna shoot him?" Jason asked, arms crossed, his voice the gruff tone Roy had gotten used to.

"I didn't. I took a chance."

Jason snorted, reaching up to shove a hand through greasy hair. Roy watched in silence. Oh his heart was hurting. He was so close, here Jason was, within arms reach, but he knew he shouldn't.

"I should be arresting you."

"I should be committing crime right now. Yet we're not."

Roy sighed and reached up, peeling off his mask and setting it beside him. Jason took a few more steps closer, his boots now touching Roy's. He copied the ginger, pulling off his eye mask, and letting Roy see his teal eyes, watching Roy warily. He was once again struck by how attractive Jason was, and dear god, the memories flooding back to Roy were overpowering. It had been nearly three months since Jason had left Star City, but Roy could still remember perfectly the taste of his lips, and the pressure of his body against his own.

"Why?" Roy breathed out.

"Why what, Roy-Toy. You're gonna have to be more specific."

Roy felt a familiar trill of something run through him at Jason's pet name. He struggled to keep a neutral face.

"Why villian. Why not follow your old footsteps, become a hero?"

"Because sometimes death is the only end people deserve. New question," Jason answered coldly, arms still crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't plan to get attached. Or on you getting attached. But . . ." Jason shrugged.

Roy pushed himself up off the wall, standing far too close to Jason, just scanning the man's eyes.

"I'm fucked," he muttered.

Jason cocked a lazy smile, his hands grabbing Roy's belt and tugging him closer.

"Well, I don't know bout that, but I can certainly arrange it."

Roy pushed back, pressing against Jason's chest as he stepped away. Immediately a confused, hurt look fell across Jason's face

"I can't, Jay. You're . . . Fuck, I can't do this."

Roy reached up, shoving a hand into his hair, destroying the braid he had put in earlier. He turned and started pacing, the gravel crunching under his feet.

Oh he was so torn. He knew what he should do. He should take Jason to the bats, let them deal with him. He should go back to Star City and go back to vigilantism, go back to his boring mechanic job. Go back to being Roy Harper, adopted son of the Mayor.

But he wanted to stay. He wanted to kiss Jason. He wanted to go to bed with the man. He wanted to fall in love, and he wanted Jason to fall for him. And it was killing him.

"I get it."

Roy snapped his vision back to Jason, who had visibly closed himself off, arms crossed, expression cold.

"Gotta do your duty and all that." Jason put his eyemask back on. "But you know what. Fuck that. Fuck Oliver, you know? What gives him the right to tell you what to do? Because he raised you? Newsflash, he's an asshole, and I heard about what hell you two have been through. So fuck him. We aren't cops, Roy. We don't owe anyone anything. Sometimes the "right way" isn't the best way. Sometimes doing the good thing isn't the best thing to do. Do you realize how many lives I have saved by taking a handful of them? By becoming a Crime Lord?" 

Jason stepped closer to Roy.

"You know what I say? Fuck Batman, and fuck Green Arrow. They don't own us anymore. I'm making life so much better for people in the Narrows. I rule Crime Alley, and nothing happens there without my say-so. And fuck them for thinking they own our personal lives too. You have a choice to make, Roy. And when you make it, call me. Or don't. It highly depends what you decide."

Jason spun, picking up his helmet and walking to the edge.

_ Do something, Roy! _

"Jason, wait!"

Roy quickly stepped forwards, grabbed Jason's jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Jason didn't hesitate, he dropped his helmet and put his arms around Roy, deepening the kiss. Roy felt himself melting into Jason, and in that moment, everything was fine, and everything was good, and Roy wasn't being plagued by one of the biggest decisions of his life. He was just being kissed by Jason. The man he kinda loved. He didn't have to worry about the law or his family. The biggest worry he had in this moment was not letting himself take things too far.

Jason's hands were firm against his hips, fingers pressing into skin as he leaned into Roy, their lips locked in a desperate, passionate kiss. Roy had one arm around Jason's neck, grabbing the back of his jacket, the other hand going up and burying his hair, tugging on it, using it as extra leverage on the dark haired man. They kissed for what could have been a lifetime before Jason broke it, resting his forehead against Roy's, breathing in each other's air as they huffed for breath.

Something was beeping. Roy frowned slightly, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to figure it out. Oh, his comms. He disentangled his fingers from Jason's hair and reached up, pressing the earpiece to allow the call to come through.

"Yeah?" He huffed out, tightening his hold on Jason when the man tried to pull away.

"Meet me at the docks. I think I've got him."

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly."

The line went dead, and Roy turned the comms off, reaching a hand up to gently caress Jason's scarred face.

And suddenly the weight of everything crashed back in on Roy. He let his shoulders sag, and leaned a little more of his weight on Jason, who frowned, realizing what had just happened in Roy's head. He tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Roy's forehead.

"You should go," Roy whispered.

"Why? This is my city."

"Because I don't know that I can walk away, and you seem to be much better at it then I am."

Jason frowned, but nodded, releasing the pressure of his fingers on Roy's hips, and stepping back, he scooped his helmet up with his foot, flicking it up and catching it, looking at it a moment, then at Roy.

"Let me know," Jason muttered, and then stuck the helmet on his head.

Roy watched Jason jump off the roof, catching himself with a grapple and falling to the ground. A few moments later the sound of a motorbike drifted up to him. He sighed, walking back to the ledge where he had left his mask, pressing it to his eyes. He reached down the edge, grabbing the rope of the grapple arrow he had shot to get up here, wrapped it around his leg like a rappelling rope and then started down the wall of the two story office building. Roy hit a button on his bow the second his feet touched the ground, disengaging the arrow, it fell down and he scooped it up, wrapping the now useless cord around the shaft and shoving it back in his quiver.

A few seconds later, he was on his bike, zipping through town towards the docks. His brain still playing through what had just happened. Jason was right. He had a huge decision to make. And he didn't know that he could make it. He pulled up beside Oliver's bike, the man leaned against it, waiting, arms crossed.

"How'd it go?" Oliver asked after Roy shut the bike off.

"What?"

"Come on, you don't think I know where you went?"

Roy sighed and sat up, crossing his arms, still sat on his bike.

"Can we talk about this later, dad?"

"Sure."

Oliver grabbed his bow off the back of his bike, turning and starting walking towards the docks. Roy copied him, jogging to catch up. Oliver started briefing him about the situation, and Roy tried to pay attention.

Roy didn't remember the majority of the chase, all he knew by the end of it was that they didn't catch Deadshot, and he had a hole in his leg now. And it hurt like a bitch. Oh also Batman and Robin had showed up at some point, apparently chasing Harley Quinn. And so now, here he was, at the batcave, having his leg stitched up by Alfred Pennyworth, laying on a cot in just his boxers. He wasn't dumb, he could hear Oliver and Bruce talking in hushed voices, could see them glancing at him very frequently. Had heard Robin make a sarcastic comment and then disappear back into town. And he could see Dick's concerned expression.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Grayson?" Roy asked.

He really couldn't feel his leg. He could faintly feel the needle piercing his skin, and the thread sliding through it, but it was very dull, his upper thigh having been numbed significantly. Dick stepped closer so Roy could look at him without craning his head.

"You."

"Oh? And why's that."

Dick raised his eyebrow.

"I know, Roy. And we're all wondering what you're gonna do next, you're in a great position at the moment."

"Did Oli go blabbing his big mouth again? What is it, exactly, that you know?"

"You and Jason."

Roy cocked an eyebrow up at Dick. He really was curious what his old friend knew. Dick stammered and looked at the floor. Well there was his answer.

"What do you want me to say, Dick? That I'm gonna arrest him? Because I don't know. I don't know anything. I'm just trying to stay afloat at the moment."

"But Roy, you-"

"I don't need a lecture from you,  _ mom. _ I'll figure it out."

Dick sighed and turned, walking towards Bruce and Oliver. Roy just watched him leave before looking back up at the high ceiling, letting his eyes close, forcing his body to relax, let Alfred do his work. He wanted to sleep. Sleep seemed to be the only time he got freedom from this hell. And yet sleep was a different hell.

"There you go, Mr. Harper. Right as rain. I would tell you to stay off this leg and let it rest, but I assume this is not your first bullet hole, and I highly doubt it shall be your last."

Roy peeled his eyes open to look at Alfred, who was taking off his gloves, he pushed up into a sitting position, looking down to see a large gauze patch covering his thigh.

"Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred hummed, and Roy slid off the cot, grabbing his pants and pulling them. He sat back down, lacing his boots up slowly, watching Oliver and the other two through his eyelashes. He really wasn't looking forwards to a dad lecture later.

Maybe he could just sleep and get out of everything.

"Hey, I'm good," Roy called, standing and picking his hat up, putting it on backwards and then walking to where he had discarded his quiver. He needed to stock up on arrows.

"Actually, Roy-"

"Don't even think it, old man. You're not sidelining me."

Oliver glared, Roy crossed his arms, glaring back.

"You're injured."

"Yeah, so are you. I seem to recall relocating your shoulder. If you ain't stopping then neither am I."

Oliver exchanged a look with Bruce, who shrugged and walked away, flicking his cowl up.

"I have to go find Robin, Dick, stay and help them with anything they may need."

Roy scoffed before he could stop himself, throwing his bow over his shoulder and walking to his bike, throwing his leg over it and starting up.

"Hey! Are you coming with or am I catching Deadshot on my own?!"

Oliver didn't move, opening his mouth and beginning to lecture Roy again. He just rolled his eyes and revved the engine, drowning Oliver out.

"I'll see you at the safehouse, then!" He yelled and shot out, zipping down the long hall that exited the batcave.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Roy sighed, tapping the back of his phone as he stared at it. 

God what was he doing?

Finally he hit send and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his windbreaker. Roy revved his engine and tore out of the parking lot of the small diner he had stopped at. He drove for a bit, wandering aimlessly around town before stopping at a stop sign and pulling his phone out.

He smiled when he read the text he had been sent, put his phone back in his pocket and started driving, now with a destination in mind. He weaved easily around traffic, leaning into his turns, going fast enough that he should've gotten pulled over. But he didn't. 

Finally he reached his destination, pulling into the small alley beside the small house, parking behind it and walking up to the back door. He tapped on it with his knuckles and then tucked his hands into his pockets, waiting patiently.

"Hey, Speedy."

Roy felt a grin spreading on his face as the door was pulled open, revealing Jason Todd standing on the other side. Jason was wearing just sweatpants and a sweatshirt, he leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, scanning Roy, who was still in his Arsenal uniform.

"You know, I'm not Speedy anymore."

"You'll always be Speedy to me. I remember that dumb Robin Hood hat you used to wear. This one is pretty stupid too."

Jason reached out and snatched Roy's hat.

"Hahaha, very funny, bully me for my dad's fashion choices. I remember your fun green panties, so don't even start that."

Jason laughed, setting Roy's hat backwards on his own head and stepping out of the way.

"Come on in, Harper."

Roy stepped into the house, gently bumping his shoulder into Jason. Jason clicked the door shut behind him, and Roy found himself standing in a kitchen. The place was nice, not terribly fancy, but a functional kitchen anyway. He could see a small dining table, and beyond that a living room lounge area.

"So, this is your place?"

"Kinda? It's a safehouse, I uh . . . Was given?"

"What, you're not sure?"

"Well it kinda came with the territory. Why are you in town?"

"I was helping Dick, and figured I'd swing by on my way back home."

Jason nodded, watching Roy pull off his bow and quiver, setting them on the table.

"So."

Roy could hear Jason's footsteps. He could hear the man walking closer. He didn't react, just slid off his windbreaker, followed by his eyemask. He could sense Jason right behind him, and not for the first time, he was thinking how easy it would be for Jason to kill him.

"So," Jason repeated.

Roy turned, hooking his thumbs in his belt and scanning Jason. The younger man was watching him warily, looking like a cat ready to bolt.

"You said to call when I made my decision."

"I did."

Roy shrugged slightly, motioning with his hands to say "here I am".

"And what was your decision?" Jason asked, voice questioning and also wary.

"Well, since I figured out I'm not gonna arrest you, I guess it was the other option."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"No. For two reasons. One, I am very aware of how much stronger you are than me, and I know how good of a fighter you are. Two, I'm too stupid and useless to be able to force myself to put a hottie like you in jail."

"Somehow you managed to degrade yourself and compliment me twice in those two sentences."

Roy shrugged. "So yeah, I'm probably an idiot for not doing it. But honestly? You're getting your job done, and you're doing it well. Everyone just has sticks up their asses."

"And you don't?"

"A stick? No."

A corner of Jason's mouth twitched up in a lazy smirk.

"So. You're not here to arrest me, but you're still here . . ."

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Todd? I'm here for you. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me."

Jason didn't move, crossing his arms, still smirking.

"How do you know I didn't get in a relationship while you were making up your mind."

"I don't know. Did you?"

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Roy said, turning back around and grabbing his things again. "I'm going to walk through that door in two minutes, you have until then to stop me, and if you don't then I'll have my answer for this whole situation."

Roy pressed his mask back on, slinging his quiver on and turning back to Jason, grabbing his hat off Jason's head.

"And I'll go back to Star City and continue with my boring life like nothing happened in the past few months, and you can continue being a Crime Lord and our paths will have never crossed."

Roy was slinging his bow over his shoulder, fixing his hat on his head. Jason was watching him, working his jaw, but he didn't stop Roy. He scoffed and turned walking to the door, pulling it open.

"Guess I never knew you were alive. Bye, Jaybird."

Roy stepped through the door, he was pulling it closed behind him when it caught, not budging.

"Roy wait."

Roy released his hold on the door, and it swung back open, and Jason was standing there, scowling. Roy crossed his arms, staring at the bulky man in front of him.

"Don't go," Jason grumbled.

Roy felt himself smirk and stepped closer, and Jason stepped out of the way, letting Roy back in. The second the door was closed, Jason was pulling Roy to him, pressing in and going to kiss Roy, but he turned his head and Jason's lips landed on his scruffy cheek.

"You didn't answer my last question," Roy said, smirking.

"No, I'm not in a relationship, I was still waiting for you to decide if you hated me."

"Please, I could never. Not with the things we have done."

Jason knocked Roy's hat off, smirking.

"So you're staying?"

"Depends on what's gonna happen if I stay."

Jason snaked a hand down and squeezed Roy's ass.

"Anything you want to happen, baby."

"Great, get this damn uniform off me."

Jason pressed forwards, pulling Roy's bow and quiver off and throwing them on the floor. He snagged Roy's arm and started pulling him through the house, up a set of stairs. He knocked open a door and Roy found himself in a bedroom, being shoved back onto a bed. It didn't take Jason long to have pulled off Roy's uniform, and to have the ginger moaning under his touches, his hands roaming all over Roy's body, Roy's fingers pulling at his clothes, moving in a now familiar dance.

Things felt right. It felt right to have Jason's weight on top of him, weighing down on his chest, almost suffocating. But it was right. Jason's mouth was on his neck, leaving a mark, turning Roy into even more of a mess. He really was helpless to Jason, the younger man seeming to always know just how to touch Roy to get the most reaction, to give him the most pleasure. And Jason seemed beyond happy to pleasure Roy, whether it was kissing him, or jerking him off, or slowly working him open, everything he did was somehow perfect.

Jason actually seemed to care, and Roy couldn't be happier about this whole situation. It didn't matter what his family was going to say. It didn't matter that he was currently being fucked by a wanted criminal. If Jason wanted to rule the world, Roy would help him get the throne. Because he had fallen hard.

Being cuddled by Jason was the oddest part of this whole thing. It wasn't even that late, but Roy was drifting to sleep, his head on Jason's arm, the other one keeping Roy pressed back against Jason's body. It was so comfy and strange, and so unusual for their relationship, but Roy was content. Content to let Jason gently trail his fingers up and down Roy's chest, content to fall asleep in a strange bed, in a town that wasn't his, in the arms of a man he shouldn't love.

But he did.

He didn't wake up when Jason slipped away, he didn't wake up when Jason left the house, and he didn't even stir the whole night while he was gone. But he did wake up when he heard the bedroom door close, picking his head up slightly, still dazed and sleepy.

"Jay?" He murmured, hoping it was Jason. He didn't have energy to fight.

"Yeah."

There was the thunk of boots, and two minutes later the bed shifted and Jason was pulling Roy close, kissing his forehead.

"Sorry, had to go out for the evening. Didn't want to wake you."

"You're okay."

Roy yawned and snuggled into Jason, letting his eyes close again as he pressed his forehead into Jason's bare chest. Jason's fingers gently started running through Roy's hair, and he could feel the other man steadily relaxing, his muscles releasing, body no longer tense.

"Everything okay?" Roy murmured, tilting his head up to look at Jason's face.

"Yeah, just had some business to deal with. Nothing to worry about," Jason promised, pressing another soft kiss to Roy's forehead.

"Okay." Roy smiled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Roy," Jason said, immediately followed by a stifled yawn.

"I think you're the one who needs sleep, jaybird."

Jason chuckled lightly, letting his eyes close.

"Maybe I do."

  
  
  
  


Roy was used to shit happening. He anticipated a lot, and usually the worst, because then you can never be surprised.

What he didn't expect, however, was that on the second morning of staying with Jason, he'd get busted.

He had woken up first, and stumbled his way downstairs to make coffee. He had horrible morning breath (his sinuses did not like Gotham), his hair was greasy, and he was just in boxers and one of Jason's shirts. So imagine his surprise when he heard the back door swing open, and he turned around to see Robin standing in the doorway, Batman behind him.

"Fuck," Roy said before they could even speak.

Robin honestly looked surprised, while Batman was expressionless, staring at Roy.

"Harper?" Robin asked, now skeptical.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Roy asked, inching towards the cabinet that he had discovered a gun in the other day.

"I feel that question is better aimed at yourself, Arsenal," Batman stated, pushing Robin out of the door so he could step through and push the door closed.

Roy didn't have a good answer, because the answer was clear. It was obvious in the fact he was pantsless, wearing a shirt that was clearly too big for him. It was obvious by the bruises he knew were scattered on his neck, and by him even being here in Jason's safehouse. Bruce and his kid weren't dumb, they had probably already noticed all this information and came to a conclusion. So he just stood there, hand on the cabinet handle, ready to whip it open and protect himself.

"I thought I told you to stop breaking in," a voice grumbled.

The two intruders turned to see Jason walking around the corner, wearing just sweatpants. He barely glanced at them, just walked towards Roy, reached around the ginger to grab a coffee cup and made his way to the coffee maker.

"Todd. Explanation," Robin hissed.

Jason turned, now holding a steaming cup of black coffee. He looked at Robin, then at Roy, then at Batman.

"Wow, you must've really lowered your standards if he can't even figure this one out," Jason snarked before sipping his black coffee.

Robin visibly bristled, his hands forming fists and jaw clenching. Roy was now considering how fast he could sprint to the closet hiding his bow.

"Roy, you know I have to tell your father."

Roy's gaze snapped to Batman, who was pulling off his cowl, revealing Bruce Wayne. He didn't speak, feeling a panic descending on him. Oh god he was gonna be in so much trouble.

"Or you could not. Jesus, Bruce, you're not everyone's watchdog. What do you want for breakfast, Roy?"

"What?" Roy looked over at Jason, who was extremely calm.

"Breakfast."

"Oh. Umm."

Jason rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge, looking inside it.

"I'm not trying to be a watchdog."

"Really, cause it sure seems like it. . . Why'd you two break in anyway?"

"Capaldi."

"Oh, that smuck? What about him?"

"He was our lead on the serial killer."

"Oh, well sorry not sorry, but uh, ya know, he was trying to molest a kid in my streets."

Bruce glared at Jason, who didn't notice or seem bothered, pulling ingredients out of the fridge to begin making breakfast for him and Roy.

"Jason, we've talked about this."

"I know, and I seem to recall saying fuck you. My streets, my rules."

Roy really wanted to curl up and die. He was gonna be in so much trouble. He was just starting to feel like a part of Oliver's life again, and now this? Oliver would be disappointed, pissed even. Who knows what would happen to Roy. And Dinah and Connor, god they'd be hurt too. Robin was still watching him warily, it was creeping him out. The kid couldn't be more than 14, but acts like he rules the world. Jason and Bruce were still arguing, Jason continuing to cook breakfast like the argument was a casual morning discussion.

"I need his personal affects."

"Okay. I'll get them to you."

"Where are they?"

"Warehouse, so I'll get them to you."

"We'll go get-"

"No. You won't. You will stay off my land. My guys have orders to shoot on site, and a turf war is gonna get messy. I'll get it and leave it . . . Say on top of the hospital. Check there tonight."

Bruce scowled but nodded, Jason glanced behind him to catch the scowl, he just smirked and flipped his bacon.

"Roy, you want some toast?"

"Uh . . . Sure??"

Jason nodded, stepping around Roy to grab bread from the pantry, on his way back, he stopped, leaning into Roy and whispering in his ear.

"I won't blame you."

And then he was gone, putting bread in the toaster.

Jason wouldn't blame him. Wouldn't blame him for what? If he tucked tail and ran? Ran away from Jason, from the bats, from this relationship and issues it will cause? If he shot both Batman and Robin to keep his secret? What was it Jason wouldn't blame him for?

"Harper . . ." 

Roy looked back up at Bruce, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yeah?" Roy asked, straightening, putting his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow, trying not to seem bothered by what was happening.

"Why?"

"Why'd you make him?" Roy asked, pointing at Robin.

Jason laughed and Bruce scowled, reaching a hand out and snagging Robin's hood, tugging him back just as he lunged at Roy.

"Different situation."

"None of your business, Bruce."

"You're a good kid, Roy, why get involved with him?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

Bruce just sighed, pushing Robin towards the door.

"I will refrain from telling Oliver, for now, but be advised that if I see this is continuing, I will have no choice but to inform him."

"Might as well get it over with then. I'm gonna toast when he finds out, whether it's now or later."

Bruce didn't answer, tugging his cowl back on and pushing Robin out the door. They closed it behind them, leaving Roy and Jason in silence.

"Welp, I definitely didn't want to deal with that this morning."

"Your family sucks."

"I know. So does yours."

"I know."

Roy sighed and slumped back against the counter, watching Jason finish cooking. Jason glanced over, smirking lightly.

"You okay? You looked a bit like a cornered animal. I thought for sure you were gonna bolt."

"Yeah, I'm fine. . . About to have a mental breakdown. Oli's gonna kill me."

"You knew that though."

"Yeah, I was just. . . Hoping to not deal with it yet."

Jason smirk faltered, fading into a light smile, he pulled plates out and started piling food on, walking to the dining table. Roy finally got himself coffee and walked over, sitting next to Jason.

"I should probably go home. . ."

"Yeah, probably a good idea . . . "

"Who knows, if Oli reacts how I think he will, then I might be back in a few days."

"You're gonna tell him?"

"I mean, what other options do I have? Wait for Bruce to break the news? It'd be better for me to tell him now then keep it buried."

Jason nodded, but didn't reply, busy shoving food in his mouth. Roy began picking at his food, feeling tension starting to coil in his stomach. They ate in silence from there, only spending ten minutes at the table before getting up and going about different tasks. Roy made his way back upstairs, taking a quick shower and then finding his uniform, pulling it on, making sure everything was tight.

When he walked downstairs, Jason was in the kitchen, cleaning his handguns, already dressed in his Red Hood outfit, the helmet sat on the table next to him. Roy pulled his bow and quiver out from the closet, clipping the quiver on, and slinging the recurve bow over his body.

"You heading out?" Jason asked, looking up.

"Yeah, should get going if I wanna get home tonight."

Jason nodded, setting down his gun and standing, hands on his hips. They looked at each other.

"Let me know how it goes, yeah?"

"Yeah, I will."

Roy walked over, slipping his arms around Jason and hugging him. Jason returned it, his face against Roy's hair. They hugged for a minute before Jason pulled away, tilting his head down to catch Roy's lips in a tender kiss. Roy was still getting used to the idea of Jason being affectionate, let alone the idea that this was Red Hood kissing him. He smiled when they pulled apart, letting Jason push back his hat to kiss him on the forehead.

"I'll talk to you when I get there," Roy promised.

Jason just grunted acknowledgement, kissing Roy's cheek next, then his jaw, his nose, his other cheek and finally his lips again. Roy tangled a hand in Jason's hair, letting this kiss last a little longer before he broke it off, stepping back from Jason.

"Hey, don't forget your jacket," Jason reminded, pointing at the jacket on a hook by the door.

"Oh, thanks!" Roy grabbed the windbreaker, tugging it on. He fixed his hat, making sure it was secure.

"Well. See you, Jaybird."

"Be safe, Roy."

"You too."

Roy turned and walked out the door before he could stop himself.

  
  
  


"Oli, I need to talk to you."

The hideout went quiet. Everyone turned to Roy, the last of the team yet to change back after patrols, for a good reason. He had been trying for a week now to talk to Oliver. And he'd started that nearly a week after he'd left Gotham. Every time he went to talk to his adoptive father, everything started going wrong, or someone else would claim his attention. Roy had really wanted to tell Oliver alone, but that opportunity wasn't presenting itself, and he knew Oli was going to a League meeting tomorrow. Frankly, he didn't trust Bats to keep his promise.

"Alrighty, lad, what's up?"

Oliver turned from where he was working on a case, logging it properly in the computer so they had appropriate files.

"I've been trying to tell you this for nearly a week now, and I've given up trying to tell you alone. They're all gonna hear it eventually so it might as well be from me."

That really piqued the others interest, Mia and Dinah stopped cleaning their weapons, and Connor put down his late night snack. Olivet raised an eyebrow and started getting that concerned dad expression.

"I saw Jason again."

And it was out. No going back. No hiding this from his family now. Secrets kinda sucked.

Oliver was staring at him in pure dumbfounded shock, everyone else barely breathed. Hell even the dumb heater which sounded like a train had turned off, letting Roy's statement hang in the air, heavy like a fog.

"When . . . When I went to Bludhaven, two weeks ago. . . I didn't stay those extra days helping Dick. I went to Gotham and stayed with Jason."

"I . . . Why, Roy?!" Oliver spluttered out, genuinely seeming at a lost for words.

So Bats hadn't told him.

"See, that's the question everyone, including myself, keeps asking. And the only answer I've been able to come up with is that I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are! He's a criminal!"

"Technically we're not exactly following the letter of the law. . ."

"We don't shoot people, Roy," Dinah reminded, walking closer.

"But we have. I know I have. I know Oli has. Hell, Dinah, can you tell me that you've never committed cold blooded murder? Because I have. Many times. People change. We both changed because we had people who believed in us. Maybe thats all Jay needs."

"He tried to kill his family."

"If you think about his reasons, I don't blame him. And they've moved past that."

Oliver braced his elbows on his knees and rubbed his temples, sighing the tired sigh of man twenty years older then him.

"Roy, do you love him?" He asked, looking up at his son.

Roy hesitated before answering, even though he knew the answer. He hadn't admitted it yet, and he really didn't know if he was ready too.

"I think I do. . ." Roy barely whispered.

Oliver's face set into a hard frown.

"And you're going to continue pursuing a relationship with him?"

"Probably."

Oliver looked up at Dinah, then back at Roy.

"What do you want me to say, Roy?"

"I really don't know."

"Roy, you know we love you, your our son . . . But. . ."

"You can't have a son dating a murderer?" Roy filled in for Dinah.

The woman opened her mouth to refute him, but no words came out, she frowned instead and glanced away. She was uncomfortable. Roy let out a bitter chuckle.

"You know," he said, picking his hat up. "I really had no idea how you guys would react. But I told you anyway. Honestly, I'm not surprised."

He set the hat on his head, grabbing and putting on his eye mask next. If he was leaving Star City for Jason, so was Arsenal. One didn't go without the other.

"Roy," Oliver sighed tiredly, standing, walking to his son. "I love you, and it's because I love you that I disapprove of this. No one is telling you to leave Star City though."

That sent a ripple of shock through Roy as he looked up at Oliver, he was sure his face showed that shock.

"We'll figure this out, Roy. I just don't want him turning you into something you're not. Something we both know you're better then."

"You're worried he'll turn me back into a killer?"

Oliver's silence was the only answer Roy needed.

"He won't, Oli. I've been down that path. It's not one I'm going to go down again."

Oliver nodded, but he looked tense, and like Roy had just dropped a fifty pound sandbag on his shoulders. Roy, sensing that he wasn't being kicked out, took his mask back off, looking between his family members, even Mia and Connor, stood off to one side.

"I do ask," Oliver said with another tired sigh. "That if he comes here. It's just Jason Todd coming, and not the Red Hood."

Roy smiled lightly. "I'll make sure to pass the memo on."

Oliver nodded, he hugged Roy, cautious of the quiver on his back. Roy hugged his father tightly, feeling himself relax. They weren't happy, but they weren't kicking him out either. Things would be fine.

  
  


* * *

He didn't go see Jason for nearly a week after that. And when he did, he made it clear to his family why he was leaving, and how long he'd be gone. A long weekend, that's what they had agreed on, Roy would leave friday, get there late afternoon(since he was flying instead of driving his bike, which took  _ forever _ ), be able to stay with Jason until Monday afternoon when he'd fly back to Star City.

Man he loved having a rich dad with a private jet.

So on Friday, he packed up, said goodbye to everyone, and then got in the jet, relaxing through the flight, taking a nice nap for once. He caught an Uber and was given such a strange look when he had the driver stop outside Jason's safehouse. Apparently the Narrows was not a common place for people with private jets to go hang out. Roy just payed him and then walked around to the back door, pushing it open.

"Jay?" He called.

He hadn't missed the dark blue car sitting outside in Jason's small parking lot.

"In here!" 

Roy set his things down on the table and walked into the living room to find Jason sat on the sofa, drinking a beer. Sat in a recliner across the room was a man Roy had never seen before, but would bet his paycheck was a gang member.

"Hey!" Jason said with a grin, setting down his beer and holding a hand out.

Roy took the hand and was tugged down onto the sofa, leaning into Jason to accept a kiss. The raven haired man pulled away and looped an arm around Roy, tugging the ginger into his side, pressing another kiss to his forehead. Roy hummed and looked over at the other man, who was watching him apathetically. He was a brute of a man, muscular, pale, tattoos visible under the neck of his shirt, his hair was buzzed short and his brown eyes were cold.

"So anyway, I'll deal with it later, just make sure they stay out of our territory." Jason switched back to gang lord instantly.

"A'ight, Boss. You want me to rough 'em up?"

"Whatever, Eric, but you know the rules."

The man gave a half nod, solemnly frowning.

"Just make sure they stay out of the Narrows."

With that, the thug, Eric, stood and started to the back door. "See you tonight?"

"No. Taking the weekend off. Charlie's in charge and if I hear any of you boys gave her guff, I'll castrate you!"

"Message received."

A few seconds later, the door slammed shut. Jason waited for a few seconds before turning to Roy and grinning.

"Hey, baby."

"Hello," Roy regreeted, smiling back.

"Sorry, didn't know exactly when you'd get here. How was your flight?"

"Fine, I took a nap so it was pretty quick."

Jason hummed, ducking his head to press his lips to Roy's, a soft, sweet kiss that only lasted a few seconds. Roy pulled away first, gently bumping their noses together and then resting his forehead against Jason's.

"How's it going with your dad?" Jason asked softly, bringing a hand up to run through Roy's hair.

"Tense. But we're surviving. I'm just glad I live alone. I think if I had to live with them, I'd just finally leave."

"My door is always open."

"I know."

Jason hummed, tugging on Roy's hair hard enough to tilt his head back, giving him full leverage over the man. He pressed their lips together again, gently nipping and teasing Roy, until they were kissing passionately, Jason's tongue in Roy's mouth as Roy melted into him. There was still the bitter taste of beer on Jason's mouth, but Roy didn't care, because he was with Jason. It didn't take long before he was on his back on the sofa, Jason over him, sucking a hickey into the soft flesh of his neck.

"You want supper before or after?" Jason murmured, kissing and licking over the now tender spot.

Before or After. No if. Their relationship had been built on sex, and Roy had no doubts that's what Jason was referring to. 

"I don't care," Roy gasped out, as Jason lightly nipped a spot over his trachea.

"After it is."

And with that, Jason slipped away, strong arms suddenly lifting Roy up, slipping under his ass, carrying him on Jason's hips like a child. And Roy didn't mind. He leaned his weight into Jason's chest, letting his head rest against the younger's. Jason didn't even struggle with carrying Roy up the stairs, just carefully balanced him, letting go with one hand so he could reach out and push open the door to his bedroom, kicking it closed. Then he laid Roy down gently, stepping away to begin unlacing the ginger's boots, not making a show of anything, just ripping them off and chucking them over his shoulders. Then he was crawling up on the bed, a knee between Roy's legs, towering over him and grinning wickedly.

"God, I missed you," Roy said, fingers already pulling Jason's shirt out from under his belt, pulling the shirt up until it couldn't go any further without the wearers help.

"I missed you too. It's been like, a month."

Jason easily pulled out of the shirt, helping Roy out of his before letting his partner begin undoing his pants, gently peppering kisses along Roy's freckled skin.

"Sorry, tried to come sooner. . . "

"It's fine, I have you now," Jason murmured, his breath hot on Roy's skin.

Soon Jason's pants were discarded and Roy was lifting his hips to allow Jason to slide his sweatpants off. They quickly joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Roy leaned up, catching Jason's lips in a filthy open mouthed kiss, biting his lips and tongues rubbing against each other. Jason's hands were wandering, ghosting along Roy's skin in touches that were barely there, but still sent tingles and ripples of pleasure through him. A deep groan escaped him when Jason's warm hand found its way to the tent in his boxers.

"Jay," he gasped out, nipping at Jason's bottom lip.

"Hmm?"

"Fuck," Roy groaned, body tensing as Jason's hand went under his boxers, gently stroking Roy's hard cock.

"If that's what you want," Jason purred, pulling away to give Roy a cheshire cat smile.

Roy gave a small giggle at the thought, but nodded, ignoring Jason's raised eyebrow. He hooked his thumbs under Jason's boxers and tugged them down, off his hips, down over his ass until they dropped down around Jason's knees. The man shifted his weight, working to pull them off and kick them away. A quick glance down gave Roy a wonderful few of Jason's huge throbbing dick, and he gave a moan at even just the memory of how good it feels to have that enormous cock buried into his ass. Jason smirked, seeing Roy's eyes close and hearing the noise.

"Touch yourself, baby," Jason murmured, and then whipped Roy's boxers off.

Roy eagerly complied, keeping his eyes closed, capturing the memory and holding it tight, as he carefully began stroking his tip. When Jason supplied a bit of lube, he began jerking himself off, the weight of Jason's gaze heavy on him. But dear god he could feel that tight coiling of an orgasm building. Jason suddenly grabbed Roy's wrist, stopping him, and then Roy's hand was being replaced by Jason's warm tongue, gently licking Roy's tip, cleaning up the precum that had begun dribbling out. Roy let his eyes open slightly so he could watch as Jason licked a long line up his dick, and then closed a mouth around Roy's tip, sucking on it hard enough to hallow his cheeks. 

Roy felt a deep noise escape him and he writhed slightly. Jason really knew how to undo him.

He shrieked slightly when he felt a pressure, and then suddenly a finger slip into his hole. Jason pulled off his dick with a pop, falling back so he was sitting on his legs. He pulled his finger out, and grabbed Roy's hips, roughly pulling him down until Roy's asscheeks were on Jason's thighs. Roy could feel Jason's tip, pressing against his ass, and he felt his eyes widen. Would Jason really enter him unprepared?

The answer was no, and that became obvious when Jason applied more lube to his fingers and carefully inserted the first, burying it all the way to the knuckle, Roy groaned again, his hands gripping Jason's bedsheets as they had nothing better to do. Jason began carefully thrusting his finger in and out of Roy, and then after a moment, squeezed a second in, stretching him further.

"Fuck, you're so tight. One month away and I have to start all over," Jason murmured, his free hand gripping onto Roy's thigh.

"Jay," Roy hissed, need apparent in his voice.

Jason smirked, scissoring his fingers and stretching Roy, who cursed and squeezed his eyes shut. Jason curled his fingers just right, knowing exactly where to aim to hit Roy's prostrate, and starbursts broke out in front of Roy's eyes, he gave a low whimper, and Jason chuckled, alternating between stretching Roy wider, and just fucking the man, relishing how Roy clenched around his fingers, how he squirmed when Jason hit the right spot.

"Fuck, Jason, please."

Jason must've decided he was done waiting, because suddenly everything disappeared from Roy's body, and seconds later, he heard a package being opened. He opened his eyes to see Jason putting on a condom, and then lubbing himself up. Jason leaned up, kissing Roy sensually.

"Roll over," Jason growled when he pulled away, and Roy immediately obeyed.

He had learned not to question Jason's orders in the bedroom.

He rolled onto his stomach, using his forearms as a pillow and sticking his ass in the air, how Jason usually liked to do things. Sure enough, Jason moved until his thighs were pressed to Roy's, leaning forwards to kiss Roy's shoulderblade.

"You ready?" Jason asked, and this was Roy's last chance to back out.

"Yeah."

With that, Jason put a hand on Roy's hip, holding him steady as he lined himself up and then began pressing his head into Roy's pink, and not quite stretched enough hole. Roy hissed at the burn, as Jason's dick was significantly larger then just his two fingers, but pain had always been a part of sex with Jason, so he let it fizzle through him. After pausing a moment, Jason returned to pushing himself in, steady and burning, the copious amounts of lube still not enough to keep the blinding pain away. Roy cried out just as Jason bottomed out, slipping the rest of the way in easily and accidentally smacking their bodies together. Roy's body clenched around Jason's dick, and Roy was thinking he might pass out.

"Fuck you're tight," Jason hissed out, fingers curling into Roy's hip bone, digging into the soft skin. "You okay, Roy-Toy?"

Roy didn't respond, his body was shaking, he was breathing heavy, and his vision was swimming. He just needed a minute to adjust to Jason's enormous cock stretching him painfully. Jason patiently waited, reaching up to stoke Roy's hair, still keeping a hold on Roy's hip, worried he'd fall over without it. 

Tomorrow would be easier, Roy would still be loose from this adventure, and tomorrow when they inevitably fucked again, it wouldn't be so painful.

"Okay. Okay, I'm good."

"You sure, you're still awful tight."

"Jason."

So Jason began fucking Roy, slow at first, as the friction was painful for him as well, and then, as Roy began loosening up, faster, taking pleasure in bottoming out with each thrust, as it caused noises from Roy. Roy had never been good at staying quiet during sex, it was even harder when Roy was bottoming, there were so many sensations that it was hard to keep quiet.

Roy probably wasn't gonna last long, between jerking himself off, and Jason's mouth, and now this? Roy could feel his climax building, but oh god, Jason destroying him felt so fucking good and Roy wanted to let him keep going forever and ever.

"You close?" Jason murmured, still thrusting viciously.

"Y-yeah." 

Jason gently reached around and started jerking him off. Roy let out a whine and then he was orgasming, cum spilling out all over a towel that he honestly didn't notice. Jason wasn't long behind him, groaning deeply and then filling up the condom with his cum. Roy bit into his hand, trying to keep from blacking out. Dazed, he acknowledged that Jason pulled out and quickly disposed of the condom, and then gently rolled Roy over, gently cleaning him up and then tossing the dirty towel into the trashcan as well. 

Roy let himself be pulled tight against Jason, tilting his head up to accept soft kisses peppered all over his face, eyes closed as exhaustion took over his body. Jason wasn't much better, and as they laid together, his kisses turned into one, incredibly lazy and sloppy kiss, and then finally into just cuddling, Roy's head under Jason's chin.

"You're so beautiful," Jason murmured lightly. "I'm pretty damn lucky."

"Mmm, you better believe it, buster."

Roy drifted to sleep a few minutes later, safe in Jason's arms. Things felt right in his world, and he didn't need to worry about anything else, just sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: sorry for any rough or uncomfortable sentences in that last section. I don't really write/post any smut(surprisingly), so it's not like, something I'm terribly comfortable or skilled with.
> 
> 2: thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
